pixies_secret_agency_psafandomcom-20200216-history
Gracie Watson Somerville/Puffles
A complete list of all puffles under the ownership of Gracie. Blitzen Blitzen is Gracie's favourite deer puffle and assistant in Over the Rainbow with Snickers the Turtle. He helps her by digging up clues on how to get over the rainbow and exploring Club Penguin with her. He is an expert digger, always seeming to dig up the best stuff compared to other puffles. He can't talk, but Gracie can still understand him most of the time. When he isn't helping his owner, he is helping the PSA in the Puffle Division. Personality Blitzen is very generous and puts other puffles' needs before his. He shows complete obedience for Gracie, and never gets in trouble. He'll do whatever it takes to help her get over the rainbow and discover who Snickers is. He loves to dig and explore, getting super excited when he discovers something. Trivia *His favourite kind of berry is the Golden O' Berry. Boomer Boomer is the male dog puffle of Gracie. He likes to dig up things and playfully chase around Luna, which she doesn't mind. He is a recurring character on Over the Rainbow with Snickers the Turtle, showing great interest in digging up things, but not to get over the rainbow. Personality He is loyal and playful. He is very energetic when it comes to play time, never seeming to get out of breath when chasing Luna. He'll always stick to Gracie's side even in the toughest moments, as shown in Over the Rainbow with Snickers the Turtle. Rthyin Rthyin is the only dragon puffle of Gracie. He thinks Inferno as a father. He isn't in the PSA because he believes other things are more important (not that he doesn't care about the forces of evil attacking Club Penguin). Personality He is happy-go-lucky and cheerful. He can be a bit clumsy when flying. Darktwist Darktwist is Gracie's first unicorn puffle that loves Twizzlers. His best friend is Starburst which he acts like a bigger brother to. He helps the PSA sometimes. Personality He thinks he's superior to all puffles, making him pretentious and arrogant. Starburst often tries to persuade him not to be. He also doesn't like any brightly colored things, such as Cadence, who he thinks is too pink and a huge nut. Trivia *The PSA agents sometimes call him "Darktwizzler" because he often eats twizzlers around the PSA HQ. Starburst Starburst, AKA Starsplitter Squeaker, is Gracie's second unicorn puffle whom is obsessed with O-berries. Her best friend is Darktwist which she finds like a brother. She helps the PSA by Gracie's side. She got her nickname, because when she squeaks, everyone thinks it was a super nova. Personality Unlike most white puffles, she is energetic and crazy. She loves to eat O-berries and play with Darktwist. Her squeaks are really loud, to which she uses to help the PSA. Gallery Unicorn Puffle Black.png Movie_Clip_90_0000000.png Dogwoof2.png DogWoof.png DogPuffle12.png Blue-Puffle74.png|Boomer digging up treasure blitzena.png Category:Puffles Category:Blue Puffles Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:PSA Agents Category:Dogkid's Characters Category:Dogs Category:Gracie's Puffles Category:Dragons Category:Black Puffle Category:Unicorns Category:White Puffles